Pet Stop
The Pet Stop is a place in Pet-Shops such as Claws-N'-Paws and Flippers-N'-Fins, where Pets can be accessorized and bedecked in various articles of clothing and trinkets. In the 'Pets-Only Party,' one section of the Pet-Stop accessory selection screen has been replaced with 'exclusive' items found only in the Pets-Only Party. The Pet Stop resembles the Salon area of a classic Barber's Shop, with a flat Stone slate for a Desk, which is supported by the two walls, a drawer on the right-underside of the desk, a Red chair, two cupboards on the walls on either side of the desk, a mirror, and small salon trinkets on the desk. The Flippers-N'-Fins Pet Stop has a similar setup to the Claws-N'-Paws Pet Stop, but has sunlight slanting in through a distant hole across the rocky area, and Kelp weaving amongst the stone. The Claws-N'-Paws Pets' Pet Stop Accessories Here are all of the Pet Stop Accessories (Including the Exclusive 'Pets-Only Party' Accessories) for all of the Claws-N'-Paws Pets. * Dog: Head Accessories - A large, Red-Brown, Russet, dark Ginger, Spiky Wig, A Headband with a strung Bone around the top, a Doctor's Headband, and a Pirate Hat. Exclusive 'Pets-Only Party' Accessories: ''A Large Jack-O'-Lantern Mask, a Skull Mask, a Snowman's Head, and a Royal Tiara. Face Accessories - A Ninja Mask, an Eye Patch, Stunt Goggles, and Big, Sad Eyes. Accessories carried on the Neck/Body - A Camera, Guitar, a curved Machete, and a Purse or Wallet Bag. * Cat: Head Accessories - An Astronaut's Space Helmet, a Fancy Top Hat, a Sleeping Hat, and a large, Red-Brown, Russet, dark Ginger, Spiky Wig. Exclusive 'Pets-Only Party' Accessories: A Pirate's Captain Hat, a Gang Robber's Hat, Witch Hat, and a Royal Tiara. Face Accessories - Sassy, Glam eyes, First-Class Glasses, a Pirate Eye-Patch with a Goatee and a 'French Mustache,' and Stunt Goggles. Accessories carried on the Neck/Body - A Blue Collar with a Tag, a Red Bow, a Green Handkerchief, and a Pink Collar with a Tag. * Snake: Head Accessories - A large, Pink Bow, a Police Officer's Hat, a Spartan's Helmet, and a Top Hat with a Monocle. Exclusive 'Pets-Only Party' Accessories: A Poacher's Raccoon Hat, Queen of England's Wig, a Poacher's Cat Hat, and a Firefighter's Hat. Face/Neck Accessories - Radioactive Goggles, an Eye Patch, a large Spartan Sword, and a Cane. Body/Tail Accessories - A Lollipop, an Ice Cream Cone, Pirate Hook, and a Maraca. * Hamster: Head Accessories - A large Cowboy Hat, a Blue Sailor's Hat, an Astronaut's Dome Helmet, and a Pirate Captain's Hat. Exclusive 'Pets-Only Party' Accessories: A Royal Tiara, Robin Hood's Feather Hat, a Viking's Hat, and a fancy Top Hat. Face Accessories - Protective Radioactive Mask with Goggles, a Robotic Visor, Elderly glasses, amd Glam Sunglasses. Body/Ear Accessories - A Gold Ring earring, a Pink Tutu, Purple Demon Bat Wings, and a Pirate's sword. * Turtle: Head Accessories - A sparkling Unicorn's Horn, a Dragon's Mask, a Headband with a Fuchsia Flower, and a Knit Hat. ''Exclusive 'Pets-Only Party' Accessories: ''A large, tall Top Hat, an Aviator Hat, a Sandman's Sleeper's Hat, and a Flower, wide-brimmed Fedora. Face Accessories/Markings - Spots, a mechanical Monocle, a Ninja Mask, and Frankenstein's stitching and screws. Back/miscellaneous Accessories - A Rhinoceros Beetle, fluttering Angel Wings, Dual Samurai Swords, and Dragon Wings with a tail. * Duck: Head Accessories - Large, Fancy Top Hat, bright Fuchsia-Pink Bow, large, Spiky Red wig, and a miniature, Fuchsia-Pink Sandman's Sleeper's Hat. Exclusive 'Pets-Only Party' Accessories: A large, Pirate Captain's Hat, a Mohawk, a Wizardry Hat, and a Green Director's Hat. '' Face Accessories - Robotic Laser Visor, an Eye Patch, Ninja Mask, and Radioactive Stunt Goggles. Back Accessories - A stick with a Bag tied to the end, a Fishing Rod with a dead Fish attached to it, a Medieval Knight's Sword, and a Toy's Wind-Up spring. *'' Butterfly: Wing Accessories - Angel Wings with a Golden Halo, Ping-Pong paddles, Flames, and Fog. Exclusive 'Pets-Only Party' Accessories: Dragon Wings, Spatulas, Leaves, and Japanese Fans. Head/Antennae Accessories - Space Helmet with Pulsar Rods, a Fancy Top Hat with small Antennae sticking out, Flowers, and Electricity Rods. Back Accessories - An active Rocket, an Engine, a curved Machete, and a fluttering Blue cape. * Frog: Head Accessories - A Viking Hat, Pirate Captain's Hat, a small Crown, and a Top Hat. ''Exclusive 'Pets-Only Party' Accessories: A Red and Yellow Propeller Hat, a Satellite Antennae, Royal Tiara, and and Rabbit Ears. Face Accessories - Nerd Glasses, 'Glamorous' Eyes, Evil Villain Eyes, and Radioactive Stunt Goggles. Back/Miscellaneous Accessories - Angel's/Cupids Wings, Devil/Demon Bat Wings, Propulsion Prockets, and a Mustache. Monthly-Members' Gift/Diamond Shop Pets' Accessories Here are all of the Pet Stop Accessories (Including the Exclusive 'Pets-Only-Party' Accessories) of the Monthly-Members' Gift Pets &/or Diamond Shop Pets. *'' Arctic Wolf: An Arctic Hood, Knitted Hat, DJ Headphones, and an Epic Wonders Royal Tiara. Exclusive 'Pets-Only Party' Accessories: A Happy-Go-Lucky Leprechaun Top Hat, a Pink, brimmed Fedora Hat, a Skull Mask, and a Rapper's Beanie. Face Accessories - A Happy-Go-Lucky Leprechaun Charm Necklace, a thick, Blue scarf, a large, Pink Bow, and a Sun Necklace. Tail/Micellaneous Accessories - An Elf Tail Armor, Dual Samurai Swords, a spinning Pinwheel, and a Flower Bracelet. * Tarantula: Head/Abdomen Accessories - Pink, curly Antennae, a bright Fuchsia Bow, a large, Pirate Captain's Hat, and a mini Trailer. Exclusive 'Pets-Only Party' Accessories:'' A large Pumpkin, a Cupcake with a Candle inserted into the Top, a large Mushroom, and slowly flapping Angel Wings. Miscellaneous Accessories - A Leaf-Green shadow, a fiery Lazer-Red shadow, a dull Sky-Blue shadow, and a bright Fuchsia-Pink shadow. Leg Accessories - Bright Fuchsia-Pink Leg Warmers, Red thorns, Socks, and Monster Truck Wheels. *'' Tiger'': Head Accessories - A Police Officer, a large, Dull-Pink Bow, Demon Horns, and Earmuffs.'' Exclusive 'Pets-Only Party' Accessories:'' Michael Jackson's Fedora, a small Tiara, a King's Crown, and a Bicycle Helmet. Face Accessories - A Ninja Mask, glowing Night vision eyes, a Wrestling Champion mask, and Saber fangs. Back Accessories - Dual Samurai Swords, a Butterfly Net. a Red Balloon, and a Wrestling Champion cape. *'' Raccoon: Head Accessories - A Wizard's Hat, Stunt Helmet, Sherlock Holmes' Detective Hat, and Pink-Fuchsia Star Glasses. Exclusive 'Pets-Only Party' Accessories: A Sun Visor, a Sunflower pin, a Happy-Go-Lucky Leprechaun Top Hat, and a Robber's Beanie. Miscellaneous Accessories - A Stunt Outfit, a Wizard's Cloak, Shark Fin, and a Magnifying Glass. Tail Accessories - A large, Pink Bow, a Flower, Teddy Bear, and a Shuriken. * Monkey: Head Accessories - A Space Helmet, a Cupcake, Firefighter's Hat, and a Doctor's Headband. Exclusive 'Pets-Only Party' Accessories:'' A tall, Fancy Top Hat, a Cat Hat, Medusa's Mask, and an Ancient Tribe Mask. Hand/Leg Accessories - A Firefighter's Glove, a Firefighter's Boot, a Cowboy's Boot, and Leaf Leg Bands. Back/Tail Accessories - Flapping Demon Wings, a Pink Bow, a Black-Gray Backpack, and a 'Collar' with a a small Bell. *'' Fox: Head Accessories - An Aviator Hat, a Wizard's Hat, Beret, and Ninja Mask. ''Exclusive 'Pets-Only Party' Accessories: ''A Mech Angel Helmet, Fancy Top Hat, a Curly Wig, and a Bonnet with a Bow. Neck/Wrist Accessories - A Sun Necklace, a Spiked Collar, a Heart Locket, and a Flower Bracelet. Back/Miscellaneous. items - Bow and Arrows, subtly fluttering Mech Angel Wings, a Pink Purse, and Dual Samurai Swords. * Owl: Head/Face Accessories - A Spartan Knight Helmet, a Graduation Hat, Glasses, and a sparkling Unicorn Horn. Exclusive 'Pets-Only Party' Accessories: A Witch Hat, a Newspaper Hat, Robin Hood's Feather Hat, and a Poacher's Raccoon Hat. Neck/Miscellaneous. Accessories - A Graduation Scroll, a Blue Scarf, a Tie, and a Camera. Miscellaneous. Accessories - A Ladybug, A Doughnut, a Duck, and a Lollipop. The Flippers-N'-Fins Pets' Pet Stop Accessories Here are all of the Pet Stop Accessories (Not including the ''Exclusive 'Pets-Only Party' Accessories) of all of the Ocean or Amphibious Pets. *'' Seahorse: Head Accessories - A Spartan Knight's Helmet, a Pirate Captain's Hat, a Nurse's Hat, and a Biker Gang Hat. 'Rare' Pets' Accessories :'' A Gardening Hat, Robin Hood's Feather Hat, Black Headband, Scuba Diver or Astronaut's Helmet. Face Accessories - Radioactive Goggles, a Robotic Lazer Visor, 'Glam' Glasses, and a Fancy Monocle. Back/Miscellaneous Accessories - A Propulsion Rocket, a Fishing Rod with a fish attached to it, a Wind-Up toy Spring, and Demon Wings. *'' Turtle: Head Accessories - A Cow Wrangler's Hat, a Witch Hat, a Pirate Captain's Hat, and a Chinese Villager's Hat. Face Accessories - An Eye Patch and Mustache, Greely's Monocle, Black flaps of hair, and Alien Antennae. Back/Miscellaneous. Accessories - Krill, a Chinese Village House, a Cowboy's Rope, and a Witch's Broom. * Jellyfish:'' Head Accessories - A Chef's Hat, a Chinese Villager's Hat, a Sunflower pin, and a Cactus. 'Rare' Pet Accessory : Pie, Scuba Diver's Helmet, a Cupcake, and/or a Viking Hat. Back Accessories - A Rocket, a Pinwheel, Dual Samurai Swords, and a Lollipop. Face Accessories - Scuba Goggles with a Snorkel, a French Mustache, 'Cutie' eyes, and a pair of Glasses. *'' Anglerfish: Head Accessories - A Chef's Hat, a Tiara, a Jamaa Football Helmet, and a Fancy Top Hat with a Monocle. 'Rare' Pets' Accessory :'' A Witch's Hat, &/or an Android Body, Pirate Eyepatch, dreadlocks, and Hat, Pumpkin, and Witch's skin. Fin Accessories - Airplane Fins, metallic Android Fins, Flames, and Sports Equipment. Rod Accessories - A Star, an Ice Cream Cone, a spinning Ninja Throwing Star, and a burning Marshmallow. Exclusive Parties' Pets' Accessories Here are all of the Pet Stop Accessories (Including the Exclusive 'Pets-Only Party' Accessories) on all of the Party-Exclusive Pets. *'' Bunny: Head Accessories - A Gardening Hat, Robin Hood's Feather Hat, a Strawberry Beanie, and a Safari Hat with a Carrot strung onto it with bouncy Wire. Exclusive 'Pets-Only Party' Accessories : A Fancy Top Hat, Captain Jack Sparrow's Hat, Dreadlocks, mustache and Goatee, the top of an Easter Eggshell, and a Newspaper Hat. Face / Neck Accessories - Count Dracula's Fangs, Cloak Collar, and sleek hair, Aqua Stunt Goggles, a Ninja Mask, and a black Flap of shiny, sleek hair. Back / Miscellaneous. Accessories - A baby Chick, a Bubble Wand, a Butterfly Net with a nearby fluttering Butterfly, and a Rocket. * Reindeer:'' Head Accessories - Rudolph's Christmas / Jamaaliday Light-strung Antlers, Santa's faithful Reindeer's hat, Peppermint Antlers, and Snow Globe-holding Antlers.'' Exclusive 'Pets'-Only Party' Accessories : A miniature, Baby-Blue, Sandman's sleeper's hat with Antlers, Abraham Lincoln's Top Hat, Eyebrows, and Beard, with Antlers, curled Demon / Gazelle Horns, and Elvis Presley's haircut, with Antlers. Face / Nose Accessories - Rudolph's big Red, flashing nose, Robotic Lazer Visors, Aqua Stunt Googles, and 'Innocence' eyes with a small freckle. Neck / Back Accessories - A Red Collar with a Golden Bell, a Rocket, Wreath, and mini Demon Bat Wings. Exclusive Technological Mobile Device Application-Obtainable Pet(s) and Accessories Here are all of the Pet Stop Accessories (Including the ''Exclusive 'Pets-Only Party' Accessories) of the Pets exclusively obtainable in Animal Jam-related Apps. *'' Joey: ''Head Accessories - Trivia * There are some Rare Accessories that may be obtainable through retaining a 'Rare' Pet, where, when one is selecting a Pet, it may have randomized Colorations and an exclusive Accessory already applied to it, such as the Pie for the Jellyfish and the Witch's Hat for the Anglerfish. * The only two Pets available to all Jammers, the Hamster and the Joey, are not authorized to use the Pet Stop if their owner is a Non-Member Jammer. Category:Obtainable 'Flippers-N'-Fins' Pets Category:Obtainable 'Paws-N'-Claws' Pets Category:Club Membership-Exclusive Pets